


[Blacklight AB-06]

by algebraicmutiny



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, So yeah, hadnt heard them read any space fics yet so heres som good content of the boys, i actually wrote this specifically for their podcast, this is star wars-esque i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algebraicmutiny/pseuds/algebraicmutiny
Summary: "'Let's set the scene,' he hears, and starts, swivelling in the direction of the voice, only to scowl when he sees Jawn leaning against one wing of his ship and grinning lazily. 'Here we have a lost little pilot, stranded in the middle of oh, buttfuck nowhere, with no map, no supplies, and not a credit to his name. What could possibly be his next move?''Fuck off Jawn,' Travis growls."





	[Blacklight AB-06]

There's a fine, fine line between what Awsten considers a good idea and borderline stupidity. Travis curses and kicks against the side of the upturned shuttle.   
  
"Fuck!"    
  
Well. That didn't do much except hurt like a bitch.   
  
"Let's set the scene," he hears, and starts, swivelling in the direction of the voice, only to scowl when he sees Jawn leaning against one wing of his ship and grinning lazily. "Here we have a lost little pilot, stranded in the middle of oh, buttfuck nowhere, with no map, no supplies, and not a credit to his name. What could possibly be his next move?"   
  
"Fuck off Jawn," Travis growls, feeling his face heat up in annoyance and maybe a little bit of shame. "I really don't need this right now. Have you seen Awsten?"   
  
Jawn just cackles, as if this were the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "And he cries for Awsten!" Travis glares at him and he sombers a little. "Yeah, I've seen him alright. Not sure how much good that'll do you, considering where he is right now."   
  
"What. Do you mean," Travis grits out, feeling his eye twitch and trying not to scream in Jawn's face. He'd like to keep at least one person on his side, no matter how much the guy managed to piss him off sometimes.   
  
"Oh, he was taken to the Capital," Jawn drawls, sprawling himself out on the craft's wing, soaking up the rays from Blacklight B, the solar system's second sun. "Bots apprehended him around Bones '92. Word got around about your little escapade, someone picked it up off your stupid podcast." He cracks an eye open to squint at Travis, who's gone a little green, even under the baking sun. "Y'all aren't as subtle as you like to think you are."   
  
"Shit," Travis hisses, running his hands through his hair and turning back towards his ship. "Shit, shit, shit."   
  
"Shit is right, dude," Jawn laughs, standing up and dusting himself off. "Think you can get Wondrous up and running again? Go save your damsel in distress?"   
  
"Fuck, I dunno," he mutters, glancing down into the cockpit of his trashed spacecraft, and feels tears prick behind his eyelids. "Shit. I really don't know. Nearest settlement?"   
  
Jawn hums non committedly. "Historia is just a couple miles out. I was actually on my way there, if you wanna hitch a ride. Was gonna catch up with Otto, take some photos of the scenery--"   
  
"Otto's here?" Travis interrupts, eyes widening. "What the fuck, man?"   
  
Jawn steps back, blinking. "Shit. Is everything okay?"   
  
"Everything is not fucking okay," Travis seethes. "We're going to Historia right now. Fuck the ship. Maybe we can make it look like I died in the crash to get the Bots off our tails, who cares. But shit just got a whole lot more complicated."

* * *

  
The set Wondrous on fire. Travis isn't going to lie and say he didn't cry, but it was a little embarrassing that Jawn had to offer him a crumpled up piece of cloth that he doesn’t know the origins of.   
  
He declines and wipes his face on his already grimy sleeve, instead. Jawn's a great guy, especially for helping him out like this, but he's not sure he completely trusts him post-incident.   
  
Some things can be forgiven, but not necessarily forgotten.   
  
He clambers into the back of the pickup as Jawn starts the engine, peering curiously at the tarp covering what look to be boxes. "Hey Jawn, what's back here?" he tries to yell over the sound of the truck, but isn't sure if he's heard.   
  
"Don't," is the only answer he receives, so he just shrugs to himself and settles against the metal sides, pulling out his pocketpad. He should really get together a list of parts he'll need to build a new ship, but considering how he's on an unknown planet ("AB-06", Jawn yells in answer) with no credits on him, it'd probably just be easier to steal a ship and make any adjustments later.   
  
He's typed out a few possible models he could look into and extra parts he would need for optimum performance when the vehicle pulls to a halt, jolting him and making him fumble and drop the pad onto the solid metal surface of the pickup floor. "Shit," he curses, picking it back up and inspecting it for cracks. A broken pocketpad is really the last thing he needs right now, but he seems to finally be hitting some luck when it comes up unscathed.   
  
"You good?" Jawn asks, jumping out of the drivers seat and looking up at him expectantly. Travis slips the pad back into his bag and nods, vaulting himself over the side of the truck and landing with both feet on the dusty track.   
  
"Yeah. Let's go find Otto, that bastard."

* * *

 

Otto is animatedly discussing something with a fucking gazelle of a guy when Travis practically kicks the door of the bar down.

 

“Otto Wood, you son of a bitch!” Travis screeches, and Otto squeals like a dying animal.

 

“Fuck! Travis!” he says, leaping out of his seat and knocking it to the ground. “Oh, fuck!”

 

“It sure is,” Travis growls, stalking towards him. “Where the fuck have you been for the past year and a half, asshole?

 

“I can explain,” Otto spits out, backing away from the table. “I swear I have an actual reason for disappearing like I did, I swear--”

 

“I sure fucking hope you do!” Travis yells. “If it weren’t for you leaving and pulling some fucking disappearance stunt instead of sticking to the plan, Awsten and I would’ve been out of that hellhole a year ago. Now Awsten’s in the fucking Capital having god knows what done to him, and it’s your fault--”

 

“Awsten’s in the Capital?” Otto asks, breathless. “That can’t be right, I saw him--”

 

“Oh, he’s definitely in the Capital,” Jawn cuts in, having settled himself at the bar counter and pulled out his camera, polishing the lens and squinting at it in the dim lighting. “There’s fuckin’, announcements and shit. ‘Awsten Knight has been captured, sidekick Travis M Riddle still on the loose--’”

 

“Sidekick?” Travis splutters, indignant. “That’s such bullshit. We’re partners not fucking, Batman and Robin.”

 

“Oh, you are most definitely Robin.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Jawn, no one cares what you think.”

 

“Can we please cut the yelling,” a new voice pipes up, and Travis turns to the ridiculously long legged man who had been talking to Otto before he’d stormed in. “Do you guys just not have inside voices?”

 

It takes him a second of confused squinting in the bar’s frankly horrific light, but his eyes widen in recognition. “Holy fuck! Is that--”

 

The guy sighs, uncrossing his legs and standing up, flicking his hair back and presenting his hand to Travis. “Geoffery Wigington, but you can just call me Geoff.”

 

“Oh fuck,” Travis says, ignoring the outstretched hand and just staring at him in horror. “Oh fuck, Otto, what have you done?”

 

“Okay, in hindsight it looks bad, but it seemed like a good idea at the time--” Otto tries to explain, pulling his hat further down over his head, but Travis just glares at him.

 

“Since when has it ever been a good idea to kidnap the crown prince of the fucking empire?” Travis snaps, looking back at Geoff, who is still holding his hand out. He looks mournful and kind of like a kicked puppy. Travis feels kind of bad. “I’m sorry dude, this is just a lot to take in, don’t worry, we’ll get you back to the Capital, please don’t have us executed--”

 

“No,” Geoff interrupts, brow furrowing. “That’s not necessary. I am here of my own free will. I wish to help with the movement.”

 

“You- you want to _what_?” Travis asks, eyes wide. “You want to take down your own fucking family? That’s insane. What the fuck is going on?”

 

Jawn, who’s been scribbling rude things into Travis’ pocketpad for the past few minutes, looks up. “Easy. You and Awsten escape from the Academy to meet up in the Blacklight system, but Awsten gets caught and sent to the Capital. On the other side, we have Otto, who tried to infiltrate the royal palace for information and, like a dumbass, gets noticed by the crown prince himself, who promises to remain silent about the botched mission as long as Otto takes him with. You crash land on Blacklight AB-06, have the incredible fortune to be found by me, and we find Otto and the crown prince--”

 

“I do have a name, you know--”

 

“--in a dingy tavern on a side street in the settlement of Historia. All caught up?”

 

“Interesting,” Otto muses. “When you say it like that, it really does sound fucking stupid.”

 

Geoff tilts his head to the side. “Cool. Who’s this Awsten?”

 

“Some guy,” Otto explains, helpfully. “You can put your hand down now.

 

Travis tries not to scream. This is going to be the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> fucking hell i literally jsut winged this fic. im so sorry i dont write fic of irl ppl usually but i wrote it for the podcast so HOPEFULLY theyll see this.. i might continue this if it gets any attention but who knows  
> anyway i love space! yes travis' ship is called wondrous. yes he'll get a new ship. and yes its gonna be called balam spring. goodnite  
> also im convinced that geoff wigington is a vampire thanks for coming to my ted talk :)


End file.
